El Club del Toro
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Luna Loud se entera de que la escuela a la que asiste existe un club secreto, cuyas actividades y miembros son desconocidos. Sin embargo, ella descubre una verdad oscura detrás de todo esto. Una verdad que ya conocía. Esta historia no se adapta a mis decisiones, se adapta a las tuyas.


Luna siempre recordara el verano de séptimo grado como el mejor de su vida. Fue en ese mismo verano que su vida cambio para siempre, gracias a ese concierto, que la volvió la rockera que hoy en día todos los que supieran su nombre conocían. No obstante, no solo su vida cambio ese verano.

Estaba en su último día de clases antes de salir de vacaciones, había guardado todos sus cuadernos en la mochila y se disponía a salir cuando la campana sonara junto a sus otros compañeros. Hace algunos días había ganado unos boletos para el concierto de un tal Mick Swagger en una revista que compró, ninguna de sus hermanas mayores lo querían y ya tenían planes para el día del concierto. Supuso que seria una pena desperdiciar un boleto, así que decidió ir de todas maneras, le pediría permiso a sus padres para asistir. Seria su primer concierto.

El ansiado campanazo sonó, y los niños salieron en grupo, uno detrás de otro, todos desesperados por salir de la escuela mientras un angustiado profesor trataba de calmarlos. Luna se hubiera dirigido directo a la salida, si no hubiera bebido limonada durante el almuerzo, y tampoco haber ido al baño durante el receso o en mitad de las clases. Rápidamente se dirigió a los servicios higiénicos.

Aunque, de todas formas, no había tanta prisa. Eran vacaciones después de todo.

Por los pasillos de la escuela, cada vez más vacíos, se podía verla luz naranja del sol ingresar por las ventanas. Luna sentía algo raro cuando veía la escuela deshabitada, era como si ni a los profesores les gustase estar ahí. Tras cumplir su objetivo se puso en camino directo hacia la salida, una puerta al final del pasillo que recorría, abierta por completo. Iba lentamente, mirando las paredes amarillas, el piso rojo monocromático, y viendo una que otra basura, bolsas de papel, cuadernos, lapices, que los descuidados dejaron atrás en el suelo.

Y entonces, oyó el sollozo de alguien. No sintió miedo, más bien, se preocupo. No era tan tarde como para que penaran las alma en ese lugar a esas horas. Exploró por uno de los pasillos de la silenciosa academia, rápidamente visualizo el origen del llanto. Un niño de cabello castaño se secaba las lágrimas mientras recogía algunos de sus cuadernos regados por el suelo. Era obvio que alguien lo había obligado a hacerlo.

No parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Luna, así que ella se acercó discretamente por su espalda, y tocó su hombro izquierdo para llamar su atención.

El chico giro su cabeza y se puso de pie, secó los rastros de llanto con la manga de su camisa sorprendido de ver a alguien más.

-¿Estas bien?

* * *

Estaba emocionada, o más bien, no sabia si estarlo. Las clases terminaban dentro de poco y había quedado con Sam para ir a un concierto. Podría decirse que esta seria su primera cita, los nervios por verla de nuevo aumentaban, a pesar de que haya sido ella quien fue la que dio el primer paso. Concluyó en que durante el concierto simplemente se dejaría llevar y se relajaría, después de todo, no podría ser tan difícil salir con una chica, y mucho menos con alguien que era parecida a ella.

Hace varios días sus hermanos le dieron consejos y la apoyaron para que no se preocupase por si algo saliera mal, ella era Luna Loud, y cualquiera desearía salir con ella. En su ultimo concierto que dio en una fiesta a la cual fue invitada, junto a Chunk, le comentó a su amigo acerca de todo lo que había pasado para invitar a Sam a salir. Él la felicitó en un principio, mientras guardaba uno de los amplificadores en su camioneta, pero luego puso una voz seria.

-Ten cuidado, podría ser del Club del Toro. —Y luego soltó una carcajada.

Luna solo rodó los ojos esbozando una sonrisa, Chunk no se cansaba de ese chiste. Por la secundaria corría el rumor de que existía un club secreto que se encargaba de realizar actividades para nada convencionales, algunos decían que eran hackers que podían alterar las calificaciones, otros decían que eran traficantes de drogas. Una minoría iba más al extremo, decían que eran un grupo de peligrosos sicarios y que sí molestabas a uno de sus miembros te desaparecerían de inmediato. Mas, como toda leyenda urbana, nadie ha visto nada acerca de un club así, todos lo pasaron como un simple mito.

Desde que Luna le contó acerca de esto a Chunk, él no paraba de mofarse.

La campana sonó, y los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos llevando sus pertenencias con ellos. Luna se centró tanto en pensar acerca de lo que le diría a Sam, de que hablarían, que cosas harían, que no se dio cuenta que olvido algo importante en su aula.

Justo cuando iba a subir por la puerta del autobús escolar, sintió que en su bolsillo no se hallaba algo sumamente preciado para ella. Le pidió al malhumorado conductor que la esperase mientras volvía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su salón para recuperar lo perdido.

Se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa.

Alguien, de espaldas, con el cabello castaño, corto y lacio, se encontraba de cuclillas al lado del asiento que le pertenecía. Parecía que había encontrado algo ahí. Luna debió haber hecho algo de ruido cuando entro al aula, pues inmediatamente el sujeto se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, revelando un rostro desconocido.

Era un joven varón de piel caucásica, usando un chaleco negro sobre una camisa azul, usando un pantalón del mismo color, y llevando guantes que compartían las mismas características. El muchacho la miraba de manera indiferente y ella solo se quedo callada sin saber como reaccionar, se veía como alguien de un grado superior, pues la superaba en altura.

-¿Esto es tuyo? —Preguntó con una voz amigable, levantando la uña de guitarra en los dedos de su mano derecha.

No se veía como un mal sujeto.

-Sí, gracias amigo. —Luna sonrió y recibió su preciada posesión en sus manos. Se sentía aliviada de haberlo encontrado, ahora solo debía volver lo más rápido que podía antes de que el conductor cambiase de opinión.

-Disculpa. ¿De casualidad no te llamaras Luna? —La rockera se sorprendió al oír el nombre. No recordaba a ese tipo de algún lado, o quizás era uno de los seguidores de su banda.

-Sí. La misma. —Respondió al mismo tiempo en el que asintió con la cabeza.

El joven la miró de pies a cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cintura, y desvío su cabeza en direcciones distintas como si estuviera desconcertado. Pareciese que no se creyera que ella fuera Luna.

-Cielos, no has cambiado nada.

Luna era ahora la incrédula, ¿Él la conocía desde hace ya mucho tiempo?

-¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo, Adam! —Su rostro se iluminó y abrió los brazos, exhibiéndose como un premio.

-¿Adam? —Al comienzo, no se le cruzaba a la mente a alguien que conociera que llevara ese nombre, hasta que su subconsciente le trajo ese recuerdo que aguardaba desde lo más profundo de su cabeza— ¡Adam! ¡Viejo!

Era increíble como es que ese niño había cambiado y se había convertido en un muchacho con tan buen porte y una pinta de alguien genial. Ambos se abrazaron por un momento, dando un par de palmadas en sus espaldas, claro que lo recordaba, incluso cuando los años hayan pasado nunca olvidaría a ese niño que sollozaba solo en la escuela.

-¡Que tal viejo! ¿Como has estado?

-Muy bien, muy bien... —Ambos se separaron.

-Sí que has crecido. ¿Y has estado haciendo ejercicio? —No parecía un adolescente ahora que lo veía bien, parecía un joven. Se estaba dejando crecer el bigote y la barba, y algo de musculatura se podía notar en sus brazos.

-Un poco. ¿Que hay de ti? Aunque tienes la misma cara, ese acento británico me suena raro. —Dijo esto ultimo riendo.

-Ahora me gusta el rock viejo. Tengo mi propia banda. —Respondió Luna de la misma forma.

-¿Que tal están tus hermanos?

-Oh, están muy bien. Los diez de ellos.

-Wow. —Abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Diez? ¡La ultima vez que nos vimos dijiste que solo tenias cinco!

-Los años pasan rápido. —Luna alzó sus hombros.

Adam silbó sorprendido ante la noticia.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo aquí de todas formas, Adam?

-Oh, ya nadie me llama Adam. Ahora soy AJ. Ya sabes, por mi segundo nombre: Jonas. —Sacudió su cabeza arreglando su peinado perfecto— Estaba buscando un paraguas.

-¿Un paraguas?

-Si, uno de mis amigos lo dejo acá y me pidió que se lo llevara. Ya llevó un rato acá así que me voy a rendir, le diré que lo busque el mismo.

-Adam... Digo, AJ. —Luna recordó porque tenia que apurarse— Tengo que irme, voy a ir a un concierto esta noche y quiero alistarme.

-Oh, esta bien. —Ambos se abrazaron nuevamente— Que lo disfrutes.

Tras despedirse, Luna caminó en dirección hacia la salida, a paso lento, pensando en que tanto había cambiado AJ. Le era irreconocible, pero él si la reconoció al primer instante. ¿En serio no había cambiado mucho desde ese verano? Sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus propios pensamientos, cayó en cuenta de que debía correr, el conductor del autobús estaría sumamente irritado por hacerle quedar mucho tiempo.

Hubiera corrido para llegar a su destino, cuando vio algo que su amigo buscaba: Un paraguas apoyado en uno de los casilleros de un alumno, el propietario debió olvidarlo ahí. Odiaba la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Tomó el objeto, cuyo color era negro completo, y se encaminó en dirección hacia el salón de nuevo. De todas formas, el bus ya la debería haber dejado. Uso su celular para enviarle un mensaje de texto ha Sam, diciéndole que tuvo un retraso y que no se preocupara, de todas formas iría al concierto.

En serio deseaba tanto ir con ella, mas reencontrarse con AJ le dio un aire de nostalgia, al menos eso suponía, no encontraba otra explicación como para llevarle el objeto que buscaba a su amigo. Aunque, no eran ntan amigos en retrospectiva, solo hablaron por un día. ¿AJ no la olvidó desde ese momento?

-¡Hey! ¡Viejo! ¡Encontré tú...! —No había nadie en el aula, cosa rara, no creía que se había ido por mucho tiempo. La escuela estaba vacía, así que serían fácil encontrarlo si aún se encontraba ahí.

Paseó por los alrededores un rato, buscando con la mirada, hasta que se percató de que una de las puertas del pasadizo que recorría estaba abierta. Era el cuarto del conserje. Seguro que se metió ahí para buscar el paraguas. Ingresó creyendo que encontraría algo, se equivocó.

-¡AJ! ¡Ya encontré tú...! —Nada, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y apenas se veía el interior. Era más grande de lonque aparentaba. Las escobas estaban apiladas sobre un bote de basura, y productos de limpieza se hallaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación, un gran armario se podía ver, tal vez era el lugar donde guardaban uniformes extras, y al lado, un agujero en el suelo donde podría entrar una persona. Más que sorprendida, se encontraba intrigada.¿Podría ser que...?

El agujero tenia unas escaleras metálicas, que le permitían el acceso a lo profundo de este. Por pura curiosidad, descendió por ahí. En serio que era un descubrimiento. ¿AJ estaría ahí? ¿O era la primera en descubrir que existía una entrada secreta hacia un lugar misterioso?

Descendió poco a poco, escuchando ruidos extraños debajo de ella, voces humanas. Mientras más descendía, veía como es que de él fondo salia una luz, que poco a poco se volvía más potente. Las voces humanas se fueron aclarando hasta denotar su tono masculino, y algo de musica. Más personas.

Cuando termino de descender, pegó un salto justo en el ultimo escalón para caer en el suelo, que sonó fuertemente al realizar el acto y retumbó como un eco por un largo rato, pues era de metal. Alzó la vista para ver en donde se encontraba, solo encontró siete pares de ojos observándola detenidamente. Se quedó fría por completo. Un par de jóvenes, calvos, estaban sentados viendo la televisión sobre un sillón viejo hacia unos segundos antes de que ella llegara; otros muchachos, uno de cabello rubio y de tamaño mediano como fideos se quedó quieto al verla entrar sobre una silla de madera en dirección hacia una diana, y el otro, de cabello largo, negro y con cola de caballo, se había acercado a la diana para sacar los dardos ya lanzados; uno más acababa de abrir la congeladora para sacar un refresco y se petrificó ante la presencia de Luna, por algún motivo, llevaba una especie de antifaz transparente que alterna la forma de su rostro; ella estaba justo detrás de AJ, quien seguramente acababa de ingresar también. Todos se quedaron congelados por unos segundos más, hasta que el tipo con el antifaz habló y se dirigió en tono amenazante directo hacia Luna, por suerte, AJ se interpuso en medio frenándolo.

-¿¡Que hace ella aquí!? —Exclamó cargado de furia.

-Cálmate Dusty. La conozco, no es una amenaza. —AJ intentaba tranquilizar la ira de su amigo.

-¿¡Tú la trajiste aquí!?

-¡No! Debió encontrar la entrada por su cuenta. ¿Verdad, Luna? —AJ ahora la miraba.

Ella aun no podía responder, este era el lugar del que tanto hablaban en la escuela. Este era el club secreto, tenia que serio. El Club del Toro.

-Déjame hablar con ella un momento.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Luna, hablando en voz baja y en un tono sereno. Mientras tanto, sus colegas volvieron a sus actividades como si nada hubiese pasado, exceptuando al llamado Dusty quien solo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Luna, ¿como llegaste aquí? ¿Me seguiste?

-No... No. Solo te busque, quería darte esto. La puerta del conserje estaba abierta y creí que estabas ahí.—Expuso el paraguas que llevaba en su mano izquierda, AJ se quedo mirándola por un segundo.

-¿La puerta del conserje? Entonces es mi culpa. —AJ miraba ahora a su compañero.

-Conoces bien las reglas, ya sabe de la existencia de este lugar, no puede irse.

-Vamos, Dusty. No dirá nada, solo vino a traer el paraguas de Cole. Déjala ir.

-No podemos arriesgarnos, y lo sabes.

AJ miró hacia el suelo un rato, como si estuviese pensando en esta situación. Volvió sus ojos hacia Luna, y luego hacia Dusty. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, volvió a abrir la boca.

-Ya lo sé. Podemos volverla un miembro.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste?

-Por supuesto que no. Es de confianza. Además, ya descubrió este lugar. ¿No?

De repente, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Luna y acerco su rostro al de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Luna. ¿Sabes quienes somos, verdad?

-Sí...

-Sé que es una sorpresa, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que puedes confiar en nosotros. Luna, te suplicó que digas que sí. Por favor.

¿Quieres ser parte del club?

No se supone que debería estar ahí. Ella solo quería entregarle el paraguas y volver a su hogar para ir al concierto de Mick Swagger con Sam, y terminó descubriendo que todo lo que decían acerca de un Club secreto en la escuela era cierto. Sí aceptaba ser miembro, quizás bajara la ira de ese tal Dusty que parecía ser capaz de hacerle daño, y de verdad confiaba en AJ, pero no sabia si hacerlo en ese momento. Si rechazaba la oferta la dejarían ir inmediatamente y podría ir con Sam, los dejaría y no diría nada acerca del secreto descubierto, mas quizás sea vigilada siempre.

Por un lado, infiltrarse en el club también podría ser una buena forma de desmantelarlo, podría descubrir muchas cosas sobre ellos, incluso averiguar como es que lograron encontrar un lugar como ese y también obtener información sobre ellos. Sobre las actividades que realizan,

Ni siquiera sabían a que se dedicaban, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Tenia dos opciones:

 **Aceptar ser parte del club, lo que quizás la libraría de un posible peligro.**

 **O.**

 **Rechazaba la oferta, cosa que la haría ganarse varios enemigos.**


End file.
